(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to a method of post-passivation processing for the creation of conductive interconnects.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Improvements in semiconductor device performance are typically obtained by scaling down the geometric dimensions of the Integrated Circuits, this results in a decrease in the cost per die while at the same time some aspects of semiconductor device performance are improved. The metal connections which connect the Integrated Circuit to other circuit or system components become of relative more importance and have, with the further miniaturization of the IC, an increasingly negative impact on the circuit performance. The parasitic capacitance and resistance of the metal interconnections increase, which degrades the chip performance significantly. Of most concern in this respect is the voltage drop along the power and ground buses and the RC delay of the critical signal paths. Attempts to reduce the resistance by using wider metal lines result in higher capacitance of these wires.
To solve this problem, one approach has been to develop low resistance metal (such as copper) for the wires while low dielectric materials are used in between signal lines. Current practice is to create metal interconnection networks under a layer of passivation, this approach however limits the interconnect network to fine line interconnects and the therewith associated high parasitic capacitance and high line resistivity. The latter two parameters, because of their relatively high values, degrade device performance, an effect which becomes even more severe for higher frequency applications and for long interconnect lines that are, for instance, used for clock distribution lines. Also, fine line interconnect metal cannot carry high values of current that is typically needed for ground busses and for power busses.
It has previously been stated that it is of interest to the semiconductor art to provide a method of creating interconnect lines that removes typical limitations that are imposed on the interconnect wires, such as unwanted parasitic capacitances and high interconnect line resistivity. The invention provides such a method. An analogy can be drawn in this respect whereby the currently (prior art) used fine-line interconnection schemes, which are created under a layer of passivation, are the streets in a city; in the post-passivation interconnection scheme of the present invention, the interconnections that are created above a layer of passivation can be considered the freeways between cities.
FIG. 1 shows a cross section of a silicon substrate on the surface of which has been created a conductive interconnect network. The structure that is shown in cross section in FIG. 1 addresses only and is limited to prior art power and ground distribution networks. The various features that have been highlighted in FIG. 1 are the following:
40, a silicon substrate on the surface of which has been created an interconnect network
42, a sample number of semiconductor circuits that have been created in or on the surface of the substrate 40
44, two electrostatic discharge (ESD) circuits created in or on the surface of the substrate 40, one ESD circuit is provided for each pin that is accessible for external connections (pins 52, see below)
46 is a layer of interconnect lines; these interconnect lines are above the surface of substrate 40 and under the layer 48 of passivation and represent a typical application of prior art fine-line interconnects; these fine-line interconnect of layer 46 typically have high resistivity and high parasitic capacitance
48 is a layer of passivation that is deposited over the a surface of the layer 46 of interconnect lines
50 is a power or ground bus that connects to the circuits 42 via fine-line interconnect lines provided in layer 46; this power or ground bus is typically of wider metal since this power or ground bus carries the accumulated current or ground connection for the devices 42
52 is a power or ground pin that passes through the layer 48 of passivation and that has been connected to the power or ground bus 50.
From the above the following can be summarized: circuits are created in or on the surface of a silicon substrate, interconnect lines are created for these circuits for further interconnection to external circuitry, the circuits are, on a per I/O pin basis, provided with an ESD circuit, these circuits with their ESD circuit are connected to a power or ground pin that penetrates a layer of passivation. The layer of passivation is the final layer that overlies the created interconnect line structure, the interconnect line underneath the layer of passivation are fine line interconnects and have all the electrical disadvantages of fine line interconnects such as high resistivity and high parasitic capacitance.
Relating to the cross section that is shown in FIG. 1, the following comments applies: ESD circuits are, as is known in the art, provided for the protection of semiconductor circuits against unexpected electrical charges. For this reason, each pin that connects to a semiconductor circuit must be provided with an ESD circuit.
FIG. 2 shows a cross section of a prior art configuration that resembles the cross section shown in FIG. 1. The structure that is shown in cross section in FIG. 2 however addresses only and is limited to clock and signal distribution networks. FIG. 2 shows in addition (to the previously highlighted aspects of FIG. 1):
45 are two ESD circuits that are provided in or on the surface of the substrate 40; ESD circuits are always required for any external connection to an input/output (I/O) pin
45xe2x80x2 which are circuits that can be receiver or driver or I/O circuits for input (receiver) or output (driver) or I/O purposes respectively
54 is a clock bus
56 is a clock or signal pin that has been extended through the layer 48 of passivation.
The same comments apply to the cross section that is shown in FIG. 2 as previously have been made with respect to FIG. 1, with as a summary statement that the layer of passivation is the final layer that overlies the created structure, the interconnect lines underneath the layer of passivation are fine line interconnects and have all the electrical disadvantages of fine line interconnects such as high resistivity and high parasitic capacitance.
Further applies to the cross section that is shown in FIG. 2, where pins 56 are signal or clock pins:
pins 56 must be connected to ESD and driver/receiver or I/O circuits 45
for signal or clock pins 56, these pins must be connected not only to ESD circuits but also to driver or receiver or I/O circuits, highlighted as circuit 45xe2x80x2 in FIG. 2
after (clock and signal) stimuli have passed through the ESD and driver/receiver or I/O circuits, these stimuli are further routed using, under prior art methods, fine-line interconnect wires. A layer of passivation is deposited over the dielectric layer in which the interconnect network has been created.
It is therefore of interest to the semiconductor art to provide a method of creating interconnect lines that removes typical limitations that are imposed on the interconnect wires, such as unwanted parasitic capacitances and high interconnect line resistivity.
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a method for the creation of interconnect metal that allows for the use of thick and wide metal.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a method for the creation of interconnect metal that uses the application of thick layer of dielectric such as polymer.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a method that allows for the creation of long interconnect lines, whereby these long interconnect lines do not have high resistance or introduce high parasitic capacitance.
A still further objective of the invention is to create interconnect lines that can carry high values of current for the creation of power and ground distribution networks.
A still further objective of the invention is to create interconnect metal that can be created using cost effective methods of manufacturing by creating the interconnect metal on the surface of and after a layer of passivation has been deposited.
In accordance with the objectives of the invention a new method is provided for the creation of interconnect lines. Fine line interconnects are provided in a first layer of dielectric overlying semiconductor circuits that have been created in or on the surface of a substrate. A layer of passivation is deposited over the layer of dielectric, a thick second layer of dielectric is created over the surface of the layer of passivation. Thick and wide interconnect lines are created in the thick second layer of dielectric.